Role Reversal
by neutralizing
Summary: Yellow tries on Lance's clothing; after all, what he doesn't know can't possibly hurt him, right? Specialverse, written for a prompt at the pokanon Kink Meme.


**Title**: Role Reversal  
**Series**: _Pokemon_  
**Rating**: G, humor/general  
**Word Count**: 1630  
**Summary**: Yellow tries on Lance's clothing; after all, what he doesn't know can't possibly hurt him, right?  
**Disclaimer**: _Pokemon_ is still isn't mine.  
**  
Author's Notes**: From the pokanon Kink Meme: _Yellow tries on Lance's clothes when he's seemingly away... only for him to walk in on her. Smut is optional._

That, and I needed a goddamned break from my pokegamefic entry. I'M SO CLOSE YET SO FAR AWAY, IT FEELS LIKE. :'|

Since I have never written about Yellow, nor Lance, I'm going to guess this is OOC to some extent—this is also unbeta'd, so feel free to rip this apart, if need be.

* * *

Maybe he was arrogant, short-tempered, manipulative, and just a jerk in general, but even Yellow had to admit Lance had fine taste in clothing.

As his newly made disciple—that was a long story within itself, she had told the other baffled Pokedex holders, upon announcing her disappearance for a while, but it essentially boiled down to Yellow asking Lance to finetune the powers of the Viridian Forest, after an extremely narrow victory against a Team Rocket-controlled Arceus, versus all the Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders, the members of the Elite Four, and nearly all of the Pokedex holders—Yellow saw the champion on a constant basis, but it wasn't until he had left their secret training area one day to "pick up supplies" that she had really noticed this. He had told her that he would be gone most of the day, and that she was to continue improving her limited telekinesis, with his Dragonite watching her every move.

"Should Dragonite report that you're slacking, I'll refuse to give you any food for a week," he had threatened, before commandeering his Aerodatcyl to take to the skies, until he was nothing more than a tiny speck against endless blue.

Yellow sighed loudly when he had vanished from her line of vision, before turning to face Dragonite. In the time that she had been under Lance's tutelage, she had found that his Dragonite was truly a benevolent but fiercely loyal creature, and it had genuinely surprised her just how quickly it had warmed up to her, despite their first encounter being less than pleasant.

"I suppose some old habits die very hard, huh, Dragonite?" she said, sounding half amused, half annoyed at the warning Lance had given her.

Dragonite's thoughts soon came into her head: _Having friendly relations with other humans was never one of Master's strong points._

"That's a true enough statement," Yellow replied with a laugh. "But does it _really_ make a difference if I take a day off from training? I've been training practically nonstop for a week…" She sighed again, taking a seat on the ground. It was then that Chuchu had suddenly materialized, nuzzling Yellow's cheek affectionately.

"Hi, Chuchu," Yellow warmly greeted her companion, scratching behind Chuchu's ears affectionately. "I don't wanna train today…" She spared a glance at Dragonite. "You won't tell Lance if I take a day off, will you?"

The expression on Dragonite's face looked uncomfortable. _If you must take a break, I would advise you to train at least for a little while, so that what I tell Master isn't completely untruthful._

"Guess you're right. But right now," said Yellow, sprawling herself out on her stomach, "I'm in the mood to relax." When the uneasiness from Dragonite's face hadn't lifted, she added, "I'll relax for only a little, then I'll get straight to training!"

She closed her eyes, letting a mellow feeling overtake her. What Lance didn't know couldn't possibly hurt him, right?

Yellow laid there for a couple minutes, before deciding the rocky ground of whatever island Lance had whisked them away on did not make for comfortable napping. She sat up, and scanned her immediate surroundings: all that was out around her was a fire pit Lance had set up several nights before, and some of his miscellaneous belongings. Yellow's things were back in a cave they usually stayed in, but she didn't feel like making the trek back there to grab something that would serve as a pillow or a blanket. She stood up and walked over to where Lance's things were strewn about, examining them.

It was there she noticed the cape.

"Lance has another one of these?" she questioned aloud, picking up the garment up. "I thought he only had one." Looking down, Yellow noticed that underneath the cape, there were three other identical outfits, neatly folded, something that struck her as highly unusual; it never occurred to her just how meticulously organized Lance was. Out of impulse, she had grabbed one, examining it. The material felt surprisingly thick and durable, yet when she pressed it to her face, it was very soft, it smelled nice, and—

_What are you doing with Master's clothing?_ Dragonite mentally inquired; she flinched when she received its thoughts, turning to look at it, who in turn was staring at her oddly.

"I… I don't know, actually," she admitted, feeling embarrassed. "I was looking for something to sleep on…" She paused, feeling the cape, and then the folded shirt and pants.

"You know… I guess his outfits are sort of cool. I mean, it must be fun wearing a cape."

Suddenly, a seed of an idea was planted in her head.

Flinging off her straw hat and taking off her boots, Yellow slipped the dark shirt and its matching pants over her outfit—not surprisingly, they were far too large for her: her hands were covered with cloth and where the end of her legs were translated to where his knees were supposed to be. She rolled up her sleeves, before she adjusted the leggings and snatched her boots to put them back on, stuffing the extra pant material inside them. All that was left was the cape, and Yellow had no idea how its intricate clasp even worked, so as delicately as possible, she slipped her head underneath the clasp and stood triumphantly towards a bewildered Dragonite and Chuchu.

"Mwahahahahaha!" she laughed, failing to sound evil at all. "I am the Champion Lance—all bow down to my superior Dragon Pokémon!" After silence awkwardly greeted her subpar imitation of Lance, she sheepishly laughed. "It's hard acting evil." She felt extremely strange in his clothing, but she found herself… enjoying the thrill of it.

At least, as much thrill as one could possibly derive from wearing someone else's clothing, much less someone at least ten years older than she was.

"I wonder where he gets all his clothing from… hmmm. Would you know, Dragonite?"

_… I don't._

Yellow giggled; Dragonite was still eyeing her as if there was another person growing out of her head. "Aww, don't worry," she said, "it's only for a little bit! Lance will never know." She tried walking, but she felt like she was stomping instead; the visual of Lance tromping around his boots made her burst out in laughter.

"Ahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa… this… this actually is kind of fun!" said Yellow to Chuchu and Dragonite, who looked less than convinced. She whirled around, stomped her foot, and angrily crossed her arms.

"Come forth, puny trainer!" she boomed in the deepest voice she could possibly manage. "Do you dare to take me on? You do? Very well then, it's your fate! I will show just how truly better my Dragon-types are! Go—eh? Dragonite, what's wrong?" Dragonite had placed its paws against its muzzle, bending over, as if it was laughing.

_That… that sounds like something Master would actually say._

"Hahaha, really? In that case…" She cleared her throat and jabbed a finger towards Dragonite. "Dragonite! Use Strength on the foe's Pikachu!" It looked curiously at Chuchu, then back at Yellow, before returning its gaze to Chuchu.

"I don't _actually_ mean it… I'm just playing around." But Dragonite had different ideas; with a smirk, it stomped the ground with a fist—it didn't deliver the same impact as a normal Strength attack, but it nevertheless made the ground rattle below their feet.

"W-woah!" Yellow cried, temporarily losing her balance. Then she laughed; even Chuchu, who had fallen over, looked amused by her trainer's antics. "See, I told you it wouldn't be so bad to take a day off!" She switched back into her Lance voice. "Your foe is weak, Dragonite! Finish her off with another Strength attack!" Again, Dragonite lightly tapped the ground, and made it rumble underneath them.

"Hmph! It appears that even your weak, inferior Pokémon were able to knock out my strongest." Dragonite gave Yellow a blank stare before, without any warning, it promptly fell over, pretending to faint. The shock this caused also knocked Yellow and Chuchu on their backsides, but amidst trying to stifle giggles, Yellow went on. "Indeed you are worthy of the title 'Champion'! I am glad I was defeated by you—as for me, I will take this time to reevaluate my life, and my bonds with my Pokémon…" She paused, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Actually, I have no idea what he would say to that."

"What the _hell_ are you doing right now?"

Yellow let an undignified scream escape her; there was Lance standing right behind her with his Aerodactyl, a comical mixture of anger, confusion and surprise on his usually apathetic face.

"Lance, I—"

"I leave for a couple hours, at the very most, to do some errands that I primarily do for _your_ benefit," seethed Lance, making a sweeping gesture to the sacks he had apparently dropped, "only to come back to you parading around in _my_ clothing, acting like a complete moron—"

"You said you were going to be gone the entire day!"

"Well, got ya there, didn't I?" he sneered. "Disappear, all three of you! And take my goddamn clothing off, while you're at it!" Yellow needed no further prompting from the dragon master, as all three offenders scattered like insects far away from Lance's wrath, as soon as she shedded his clothing.

"Well," panted Yellow, only stopping from her fullout run after she, Chuchu and Dragonite were safely out of Lance's way, "it was fun while it lasted…" Dragonite did not respond, instead moodily shuffling away from the young girl and her Pikachu.

Maybe after he was less angry with her, she thought, huddled under her own bland clothing, she would ask where he had gotten his cape from.

End.


End file.
